


Don't Tempt Me

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [48]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is whining, Ryan is resisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tempt Me

“I’m cold.”

“So you’ve been saying.”

“It’s fucking freezing in here!”

“Put another sweater on.”

“Lend me yours?”

“No, then I’ll be cold as well.”

“If you loved me you’d lend me your sweater.”

“Go to bed. You’ve been whining like a sodding kid for the last half hour. I’ll come up when the film’s finished.”

“It’s boring.”

“And you’re irritating.”

“The bed’ll be cold.”

“You’ll be even colder if I dump you in a snowdrift.”

“That’d be nasty.”

“Then maybe you’ll remember to get your heating fixed!”

“Cuddle me?”

“Go to bed!”

“Where’s my acorn?”

“Don’t tempt me, Hart!”


End file.
